thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2008
|image1=File:2007ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume XIV |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2007 |next=2009 }} 2008 is the sixteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Fearless Freddie (new) *James *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Mavis *Bill and Ben *Mighty Mac *Rosie *Billy (new) *Whiff (new) *Dennis *Neville *Molly *Fergus *Arthur *Sir Handel (limited reintroduction) *Peter Sam (limited reintroduction) *Push Along Thomas (new) *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer *Christmas Thomas (new) Coaches and Cars *Day Out With Thomas 2008 Water Tanker Car (new) *Sodor Weather Tracker (new) *Rocky *Sodor Dairy Cars *Hector (new) *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train *Express Coaches *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Sodor Chicken Cars (new) *Sodor Cookie Factory Cargo Pack (new) *Old Slow Coach *Musical Caboose *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Max and Monty *Byron *Madge (new) *Sir Topham Hatt's Car (new) *Sodor Power Crew *Harold the Helicopter with retractable pull (new) *Sodor Fire Crew *Trevor *Jack *Alfie Multi-Car Packs *Thomas and Six Flags Cargo Car *Thomas and Friends Gift Pack (new) *Holiday Thomas and Musical Gift Car (new) *5-Car Engine Pack *Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack (new) *5-Car Gift Pack *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Adventures of James *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Powered Salty Lights and Sounds Engines *Lights and Sounds Thomas *Lights and Sounds Percy *Lights and Sounds James Buildings and Destinations *Boulder Mountain (new) *Brendam Docks Pack *Deluxe Fire Station *Deluxe Cranky the Crane *Roundhouse *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Engine Wash *Water Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Rescue Hospital *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Deluxe Roundhouse *Useful Engine Shed *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *McColl's Pig Shed *Toby's Windmill *Rolling Gantry Crane *Deluxe Knapford Station *Haunted Mine (new) *Oil Derrick (new) *Deluxe Water Tower (new) *All Aboard Station (new) *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Bridges and Tunnels *Sodor Bay Bridge *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Arched Viaduct *Knapford Covered Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Holiday Tunnel *Echo Tunnel *Suddery Swing Bridge *Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode *Rumblin' Bridge (new) Sets *Cranky the Crane Set *A Race to the Wharf Set (new) *Thomas and Percy Starter Set *Thomas at the Zoo Set (new) *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Thomas-saurus Rex Set *Figure 8 Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Roundhouse Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Battery-Operated Around-the-Tree Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Set *Quarry Mine Tunnel Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set *Start Your Engines Race Set (new) *Pirates Cove Set (new) *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Oval Set *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Rosie Set (new) *Knapford Station Set *Thomas Starter Set *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Percy and Harold Rescue Set Track *2" and 4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Adapt-a-Track *Curved Road Pack Track Packs *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *Beginner's Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Boulder Adventure Expansion Pack (new) *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack (new) Play Accessories *Play and Go Carry Case *Thomas 3D Carry Case *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Carry Bag *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Felt Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package *Thomas Engine Caddy Trivia *The UK and US Yearbook features a Take Along Madge. *The UK Yearbook features **A Take Along Whiff. **A 2002 Peter Sam instead of the 2008 one. *The pamphlet states that Fearless Freddie was not new even though it was introduced that year. Category:Years